Merrow Faction
Merrow Clan The merrow clan consists not only of merrow but other aquatic creatures such as sea beasts. Because the waters were not populated until recent times, those who have joined into the clan have come together in order to increase their chances of survival from the dangers that lurk above the water's surface. The merrow clan has a base in Nicht Ka (underwater cave) and a base in Cadair Braeden (hidden cavern below the seelie area). Both areas are fully submerged so if you are bringing company of the air breathing variety, you need to acquire some sort of potion or otherwise assist them in surviving or they will drown. Joining the Clan After joining the clan, a merrow (or other aquatic creature) must complete the following application form: *Merrow Character Application **** Return it to Chitralekha Resident*** (aka Ah'wala'he) Clan Leadership The Ah'wala'he is the overarching leader of the group, and has final say in all decisions concerning the group. If any member of the clan has a concern/idea/suggestion, then such should be brought to the Ah'wala'he's attention. Feel free to send your concerns/ideas/suggestions via crab messenger (aka notecard/private im) to the Ah'wala'he even if the Ah'wala'he is not online. Ah'wala'he (or Protector of All Waters) (Chitralekha Resident) The Ah'wala'he is the leader of the clan, representing the clan in all matters of diplomacy with those of the surface and sky. She spends a great deal of time patrolling the waters and defending the clan against potential threats. The Ah'wala'he is to be respected and protected at all costs. El'da'rah (or Elder) The El'da'rah are a group of highly active clan members who assist the Ah'wala'he in promoting and encouraging the group's roleplay. Some of their duties include organizing events, creating roleplay storylines, serving as mentors to clan members, and developing lore/other information for the group.Being an el'da'rah requires a greater time commitment to roleplay in the group and the sims. Additionally, they attend a separate meeting from the two weekly meetings offered by the Ah'wala'he. If you are interested in being an el'da'rah, please fill out the following notecard and send it to the Ah'wala'he: Petition for el'da'rah status Ranks of the Clan *Rank 3 (+15 Dice Bonus in Race) *Sala'sherah (or sorceress/sorcerer) **A Sala'sherah's responsibilities include protecting the clan from magical attacks, training the Dee'laka in the use of magic, and guarding the Ah'wala'he during diplomatic missions. *Cha'rah'tah (or champion) **A Cha'rah'tah's responsibilities include protecting the clan in times of war, training the Dee'laka in the use of combat, and guarding the Ah'wala'he during diplomatic missions. *Hee'lah (or healer) *A Hee'lah's responsibilities include healing the wounded in the clan, training the Dee'laka in the use of healing, and researching the latest in healing and medical care *Sca'lah (or scholar) **A Sca'lah's responsibilities include gathering knowledge about the merrow from ancient compilations as well as information concerning other racial groups in the sims. A Sca'lah also teaches the young mers, holding classes concerning the dialect spoken by the clan and teaching the clan's customs. *Pries'tah (or priestess/priest) **A Pries'tah's responsibilities include deciphering ancient merrow compilations concerning the goddess of the water, Ah'wala'rah (or Anahita as known to the land dwellers of Nicht Ka). They also spend a great deal of time praising the goddess and performing rituals to bring about her favor. * Rank 2 (+10 Dice Bonus in Race) **Dee'laka (or disciple) ***Disciples should seek out the Ah'wala'he to begin their training in one of the schools listed below. After the Ah'wala'he deems the Dee'laka fully trained, the Dee'laka shall petition the Ah'wala'he for rank 3 status. To obtain rank 3 status, the merrow will have to demonstrate complete knowledge of the aspects of the school in which he or she is trained. This may take several weeks of roleplay progression. Also note, that you are not confined to studying under only one school. You just need to acquire training in one school to apply for rank 3 status, but are encouraged to study under several schools. **School of Knowledge ~ (Training to become a Sca'lah or Pries'tah) ***This school is for those merrow who perfer not to engage in fighting or healing. In this school, a dee'laka is expected to gather knowledge of other races and cultures on the land. Also, this school serves to preserve the history, cultures, and customs of the merrow and spread knowledge of such within the clan and to the surface dwellers. This school also encourages espionage. ***Merrow School of Knowledge **School of Magic (Training to become a Sala'sherah) ***This school serves to aid merrow in the discovery and development of their innate magical abilities for combat purposes. ***Merrow School of Magic **School of Warfare ~ (Training to become a Cha'rah'tah) ***This school serves to train merrow in the arts of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat so that the clan will be able to protect itself during times of conflict. ***Merrow School of Warfare **School of Healing ~ (Training to become a Hee'lah) ***This school serves to train merrow in the art of healing and medical care so that the clan will be able to fend off disease and infections, as well as heal our brave wielders of tridents and magic. ***Merrow School of Healing * Rank 1 (+5 Dice Bonus in Race) **Gatha'rah (or Gatherer) ***When entering the clan, each merrow or aquatic creature starts at this level. The gatha'rah's responsibilities include gathering food and items (such as cloth, skin, fur, etc.) for the clan. After proving one's self to the clan (at least one week of consistent roleplay), the gatha'rah may petition the Ah'wala'he for Dee'laka (rank 2) status. If you are seeking dee'laka (rank 2) status, please fill out the following notecard and submit it to Chitralekha Resident: Petition For Dee'laka Status Merrow Appearance and Abilities Below is a list of common physical characteristics/abilities of merrow. Note, if there is an asterisk (*) beside the ability, then it is a magical ability that MUST be developed through magical training in the School of Magic. Half breeds are allowed but you must be sure to tailor your abilities according to both this notecard and any information provided concerning your other racial half. Also, you should not try to godmod your character by only taking the strengths of both halves and none of their weaknesses.] -General Appearance- Merrow normally appear human-like from the waist up, with a fish tail from the waist down. Merrow are considered to be very beautiful in appearance. However, there are various species of merrow, some of which may have a less pleasing look to them (especially those who evolved in the depths of the oceans). Feel free to adjust the appearance of your merrow based on your character's history and background. There is no one size fits all appearance for this clan. For ideas on your appearance, please refer to the following notecard: pearce's notecard -Merrow Do Wear Clothes...Sometimes-Merrow normally do not wear clothes in the sea, so are very reluctant to wear them on land. They are aware of the custom of clothing and will cover parts considered offensive to others. Asking a merrow to don more clothing than that is inviting trouble. Some merrow do wear more, but that is the exception, not the rule. Nicht Ka, Cadair and Pasithea are 'mature sims' so please cover up appropriately. -Merrow Two Leg Form- Most merrow species have evolved in such a way that allows them to take a two leg or human-like form (although some species of deep sea merrow may not have this ability - you decide). In this two legged form, most merrow species will still have scales either on their legs, arms, or chest (if you are looking for scales to wear in this form, try searching "mystique landwalker" in marketplace for wearable scales). Be sure to give some context when changing between merrow and landwalker forms. I.e., "The sun dried her trail, causing it to form into two legs." "As she stepped into the water, her legs joined together and merged into a mighty tail." -Merrow can NOT fly- Please be sure to purchase "swimaid" from the marketplace so that you won't fly out of the water when you are swimming. Some species of mer do still have what are known as "mer wings" but flight should no longer be a part of merrow traits. We already exist in water and on land so leave the air to the flying folks. -Voice*- Merrow are most known for the power of their voice. Known to lure land dwellers into the sea or to summon forth mighty waves with their singing. As a new merrow in the clan, you are welcomed (and encouraged) to use your voice to enchant and lure land dwellers as you see fit for your own purposes. *This ability is considered magical to a certain point. A merrow without training can obviously sing lovely songs that lure those of the land to the sea. However, in order to use your voice at a higher level (i.e., deeper mind control, imposition of thoughts, bringing forth storms), you MUST train in one of the guilds listed above in the School of Magic . -Hearing- Merrows tend to hear exceptionally well both in the water and on land, at a level far greater than human hearing. However, do not go overboard with this ability. Merrow can NOT hear many miles away, or listen to conversations happening at a far distance. -Smell- Merrows sense of smell is rather sophisticated, often times allowing a merrow to tell the species of a land dweller just by catching his or her scent. Merrow are also known to remember/recognize creatures that they have interacted with simply by their scent, rather than by name or appearance. -Kiss*- Certain species of merrow have developed an unique way by which they can maintain a more youthful appearance and live longer lives. They have an ability to drain the life force (aldrannak) of others by kissing them, thereby using that life force to either perform basic healing on the merrow's body or altering the merrow's appearance to that of a more youthful appearance. Before using this ability, please refer to the following notecard: [[Dramaar Aldrannak v. Gramaar Aldrannak Techniques] If performed improperly, your roleplay may be voided.] -Lifespan- Merrow have been known to live anywhere from 100-300 years. Use your judgment in determining your age. Also remember that if you use the kiss ability, you could prolong your normal life span but no longer than 300 years. Weaknesses -Sight- Merrows sight on land is not as good as in the water. The sunlight seems to affect most merrow's ability to see to some extent. You are free to determine the level by which your character is affected but your character should demonstrate some aversion to light, the sun, etc. Sight is not affected at night or in dark places. -Heat/Fire- Merrow are extremely hindered by heat and fire. Merrow cannot get too close to fire without feeling overheated and dryed out. If a merrow's scales become dry, they begin to crack and it becomes difficult for a merrow to breathe. Extended periods in heat or near fire can kill a merrow. -Remaining on Land Too Long- Merrow have evolved in a manner to allow for a land form, but such form should be used sparingly and not for long extended periods of time. According to legend, a merrow who walks in their landform for too long will begin to dry out and eventually die. Thereby, merrow normally stay close to water. -Shinies (pieces of jewelry, gems or other shiny objects)- Merrow have a fascination with shimmering objects, and often times lose their common sense when around such objects. Every merrow should be affected by shinies to some extent. -Short Attention Spans- Most merrow have short attention spans. They can be talking about one topic and then in an instant, switch to something completely different. This also is the same with attitudes and emotions, one moment happy and the next, frustrated. The extent to which your merrow acts according to this is up to you. -Clumsy in Two Leg Form- Merrow are not very graceful in their land forms, normally wobbling and fumbling around. The extent of this weakness is up to you but every merrow should have a certain level of difficulty when walking/running on land. Mating - Snu'gah aa Snu'snu Merrow mating in these sims is left primarily up to the players involved with a few caveats: 1. Merrow, in their merrow or land forms (half breeds included), can mate with other species. 2. Birth process - Considering we are a group composed of various species of merrow, you can either choose to give live birth to young or lay eggs. 3. Mer do NOT love - As far as love goes, merrow do not typically understand this concept. Mating is seen as a necessary process for continuing the species. Some merrow have been known to only take one partner but this is extremely rare. Most species take numerous partners during their lifetimes. It is up to you how you choose to play this aspect of mating but remember that "love" is a foreign concept to merrow. You can develop an understanding for love and even learn to love, but this needs to be developed through roleplay. Mers are NOT raised knowing love.. 4. Raising Young - For those choosing to lay eggs, you will probably have very little to do with your offspring. You'd lay several eggs at a time (50-200) but very few would surely survive other predators in the waters, ensuring the strong survive. For those choosing live birth, you should only have 1-3 offspring at a time, and probably care for those few, watching over them closely. Merrow Personality This is only a general description of merrow personality. Feel free to tailor your character. Merrow tend to live in tight-knit clans or communities, willing to risk their lives for their fellow clan members. Their leaning is chaotic neutral, absolutely loving jokes and tricks. If things go wrong and someone is offended, merrow typically will not give a second thought to their level of responsibility, nor feel a moment's regret. They tend to be sassy, seductive and flirty. They are aware (too aware maybe) of their great beauty and love to be the center of attention. They love gossip and will put their nose into other people's business and offer opinons on all matter of subjects, asked or not. A driving force behind the behavior of many merrow is the need to aquire objects. Shinies (pieces of jewelry, gems or other shiny objects) are especially prized. Merrow Language and Customs Because the clan is composed of merrow and aquatic creatures from many different societies and cultures, the members speak a variety of languages. The only word that seems to translate amongst all languages is "tala", meaning hello. Our group does NOT use a translator. You should familiarize yourself with the words below. More words will be added as time goes on. The following notecard lists the words and grammar of the particular dialect used by our clan. You are encouraged to use the words/phrases as often as practical. #MERRISH LANGUAGE #Merrow Customs #The Merrow Religion and Children's stories